Destiny Meets the Doom Slayer
by Th3DoomSlay3r
Summary: As humanity is pushed to the brink of extinction by the forces of darkness, one will protect them from certain doom. He will rip and tear, until it is done.
1. A New Guardian Arises

**AN: So I decided to make a crossover of Doom and Destiny since no one else has yet, and I thought it would be pretty interesting. As far as Doom (2016) goes, well, it is literally my favorite game ever, of all time, with the exception of the upcoming Doom: Eternal of course. However, when it came to Destiny and Destiny 2, there was one teeny, tiny flaw, that caused me to completely lose interest in the game pretty quickly: shotguns aren't a primary weapon. I'm a shotgun main in every game ever, so yeah. What I'm trying to say here is that, while I am very well versed in Doom lore, Destiny lore isn't my forte, so feel free to correct me. (I do not own Doom or Destiny)**

A seemingly floating object wandered through the desolate wasteland. However, this was no mere object, and they were not aimless. He was a ghost, a sentient form of advanced technology, fused with the light of the traveler. This ghost in particular did not yet have the partnership that many others of it's kind did. But he was searching for the right one, a guardian like none before, one that had been through 'hell' and back.

Ghost POV

After endless searching through Old Russia with nothing turning up, I suddenly detected a large amount of seismic activity in the Cosmodrome. The subsequent earthquake died down relatively quickly but not before I found something... curious. I was picking up an unknown energy signature, coming from, underground? This required some investigating.  
Some amount of 'digging' later I spotted an ominous looking cave in the ground. Slowly approaching the maw, I knew I was on to something, yet I dreaded entering. Finally, after mustering up the courage to descend deep into the underground, the source of the energy drew near. As I turned the corner, I spotted a very peculiar object. It appeared to be a large, metallic tube, like some kind of vessel, and looked somewhat like a miniature ship. With it's sleek design, air brakes, parachute, and lack of any propulsion system, one could only assume it was some sort of escape pod. It was also the source of the energy signature and human remains could be detected inside. Could this be the perfect guardian I was searching for? I began the arduous process of cracking open the hatch on the front.  
Inside, I found a man in a lightweight suit of green armor, albeit with the abs and arms, all the way from the biceps to the wrists, left exposed. He was also wearing black gloves, black boots, and a metallic silver helmet, with a sort of polycarbonate plastic visor. They were an old world space marine, from the same time period in which the traveler was discovered by the UAC. It was assumed everyone in the UAC, including the space marines, were wiped out by the first invasion of the fallen, or some other hostile race, such as the hive, vex, cabal, taken, etc. So where did he come from? Either way, something in me told me he was the one, so I went ahead and blessed him with the travelers light, effectively resurrecting what was to be my future partner.

A different POV

I opened my eyes, wait a minute. _What? How? Wasn't I dead? Where am I now? What's going on here? And what the hell is that?_ I thought, seeing the levitating robotic entity in front of me, studiously and intently holding my gaze. After locking 'eyes' for a few seconds, I swatted at it, but it floated upwards before I could grasp it. I swatted another time, and yet again, it dodged. As I was about to lunge for it a third time, it suddenly stopped me by, talking?

"Do you mind, guardian?", the machine asked. I halted and narrowed my eyes at it. _Ok, I'm definitely dead. No way this is happening._ "You're very much alive. I chose to resurrect you, with the light of the traveler.", it stated matter-of-factly. _Ok, so somehow, this tin can is able to read my mind. And what was that about resurrection? Sounds like a cult. Cult means demons. Wait. Demons? Where?_ "Umm… demons are fictional. No demons here. Just technology. It may take some time to reacquaint yourself with-" _Technology? Cybernetically-enhanced demons? Where?_ "Listen. There. Are. No. Demons." I crossed my arms and looked at this robot thingamajig suspiciously "Also, don't call me a tin can! Now I need you to listen if you want to live. The fallen are inbound on our location. There's an old abandoned supply depot approximately 6 kilometers South-Southwest of your position. It may contain some weapons. But first, we need to find you a way to climb out of this cave. There are some-" I rolled my eyes and climbed the sheer rock face up and out of the cave in a few seconds. "Oh... OK."

After quickly climbing out of the cave, I let my eyes adjust to the light from the setting sun and took a moment to get my bearings before setting off at ludicrous speed towards the supply depot, leaving tin can in the dust.

As I came nearer, I felt something was off, and stopped for a moment. A shot pinged off my helmet, so I did the logical thing and ran straight to where it came from. The creature that was now in cover popped out for a moment to fire a few shots which I easily dodged. It's eyes widened before closing again, for good this time as I broke its neck with a right hook and it slumped over dead. "From the way you killed that dreg, I submit that you will make a fine Titan." _Finally caught up huh?_ I began running again. _Almost there_.

Upon arriving, I found a hand cannon right outside, conveniently laying right outside the front door. "Perhaps we should also check the inside for some new armor, your current-" _Hell no._ I nabbed some nearby ammo, reloaded my new gun, and was about to set off when I felt a presence nearby. "Watch out!" I spun around and spotted some partly invisible fucker 20 meters away and closing fast. "What are you waiting for guardian?!" At 10 meters I made my move. I flipped the pistol up and around, holding it by the barrel, and faster than the creature could react I stepped forward and slammed the butt of the gun down on its skull, after which I proceeded to grab the stunned vandal by the throat and pistol whip it multiple times, fracturing it's skull in multiple areas.

The surrounding area became louder suddenly as multiple contacts came into view. 4 dregs, 2 skiffs, and a captain. I unloaded 4 rounds into the heads of all the dregs, taking them completely off and leaving some weird black stuff pumping out of their neck. Next I shot each of the skiffs in the glass plating on the front, the bullets ripping through circuitry and motherboard alike with ease. The four-armed fallen captain was equipped with some sort of electrified blade in each hand, and seemed to be waiting for something, so I obliged it. After reloading and putting away my gun, I got into my fighting stance.

I inched closer to my opponent who now had nothing but his 4 fists. He prepared to leap at me, but reading his moves ahead of time, I dashed forward and him with a left uppercut right upside the chin, and followed with a right hook. After that he regained his senses and dashed back for a moment before sprinting forwards at me prepared to lash out with all four of his beastly, insectoid arms. However, I duped him with a dodge roll to the right and then used a hopping side thrust to break his knee. As the fallen captain began to fall over, I came from behind and suplexed him, causing him to tumble backwards and end up face down, straining with all his arms to get back up. _Nah. As if I would let you._ I walked menacingly towards the struggling captain, and quickly spun his head around, which I was rewarded for with a sickening, wet, snap from his neck. That fallen bugger stopped struggling after that.

"We need to find a ship if we're to link up with the other guardians at the last city." _Where?_ "I just marked it on your hud, it's not far." I nodded.

A few minutes and a number of fallen corpses later, the ship was in clear view with a direct path leading straight to it. Of course there was yet another fallen creature guarding it, and this motherfucker was big. "I- it's an Archon! We should find another ship!" I shrugged and pulled out my hand cannon, before approaching the beast and firing all 6 rounds in its skull. It barely blinked. _Well shit. If I had a shotgun then this-_ Something caught my eye. Something metallic. Something cylindrical. Something shotgun-like. The Archon began to shoot at me, and I ducked out of the way and picked up the shotgun, which just so happened to be fully loaded. _How generous_. I danced the dance of death, leaping and ducking, sliding and rolling, running and gunning. Every blast of buckshot from the shotgun was absorbed by the bastard's ugly face, until finally it collapsed, heaving and down on its knees. As per the usual I walked up slowly to the dying cretin, cocking my shotgun as I did so. When I stopped in front of it, it tried looking up and glaring at me one last time, so I ripped off its face mask, stuffed the barrel in its mouth, and let the resulting blood and grey matter splatter all over the side of the ship. "Did you have to do that?" I gave a thumbs up to my ghost and let it do its thing with the ship.

"Hurry and get in, more fallen are on their way here." I adhered to the ghost's advice… this time. "Let's get going to the tower", the ghost said as I entered the cockpit.

 **AN: Whelp, that would be my first ever chapter of my first ever attempt at a fanfiction story. If I messed up anywhere, please review and tell me so that I might improve. See y'all on the flip side. Also, the Doom Slayer will be in the story. I have plans for him after all. The action scenes will also be a lot more… violent, once he is there as well.**


	2. The Last City(Happy 25th Doom)

Chapter 2: The Last City

 **AN: What in Sam Hill? I did not expect this much support for the story. Thank you all so much! In other news, I've been gone for a bit. I was pretty busy with stuff, some good, some bad. For one, I play a lot of Crossout, and the fifth major US tournament came up. It was free for all style, everyone for themself, and I won first place. Good stuff. Lately my clan has also been doing really well. We are almost to the highest tier resources in the game so we can make bank off selling them. Also, my iPad broke and I just got it fixed. In other news, I'm gonna try and make this chapter a good bit longer. I do not own Doom or Destiny.**

 **To Arwnis98: Yes I know, just trust me. ;) (Normally I would send a private message, but you seem to have that function blocked)**

 **Doomguy POV**

The salvaged Arcadia Class Jumpship wasn't in the best condition, but it wasn't in the worst condition either, for a ship so ugly. _Who the hell paints their ship yellow and blue?_ The cockpit may not have been large enough to get up and move around in by any means, however, I could lean forward and back enough to have a good visual of the surrounding airspace. Then there was the control board, littered with buttons and switches, many of which had been torn out, presumably by the fallen. That didn't bode well.

The ship was agonizingly slow for a spaceship, and I couldn't help but fall asleep since the ghost was doing all the piloting as is. As soon as I began to slumber, my head was filled with demonic imagery, along with memories of demon slaughter, hellfire, and the smell of brimstone. Needless to say, the nap did not last long.

At least the view of Earth's surface was a lot nicer than the last time I had seen it. Now that the demonic invasion had ended, it was merely under siege by fallen. Progress.

Finally the traveler came into view. As the ghost began to drone on about it's magnificence, I studied the war torn object of discussion more closely. While the giant white ball may look harmless, something about it felt off. This machine's presence felt eerily familiar, and dangerous.

I shrugged off these feelings and proceeded to dock the ship, after which my ghost sent it back into orbit. "Welcome to the tower, the last city. Once one of the greatest human cities, now we're counting every day it still stands." This 'tower' was quite the bustling marketplace; sellers had booths set up all around, but the area was quite clean, as there seemed to be robots specifically designed for that purpose. All of the stands at which people bartered seemed to cater to the warriors which filled the area. _More guardians._ The main courtyard also branched off into three directions. Left and right led to god knows where, and tin can told me that I needed to go straight forwards and down the stairs up ahead. This brought me to an overly lengthy hallway and down to a large open room. As I walked down the hallway, a man in a suit of curious orange and white armor with a single horn on the right side stood in a stoic pose and greeted me with a slight nod as I walked past him. I returned the gesture.

The room at the end of the hall appeared to be a sort of command hub. Communications devices surrounded the main area, which was occupied by a large table and three rather intense looking… people. The first of aforementioned individuals could pass for a human, if humans could be purple. He also seemed to be the most competent in my eyes, so I approached him first, passing by the second individual, who most certainly could not pass for human. _A robot? I don't trust robots. Wait, why is it I don't trust them again?_ I shrugged off this train of thought and walked by the third individual, and the only human of the three, who seemed to be watching me with a curious expression, almost as if she knew who I was. Despite part of me wanting to talk to her, I could tell the purple one was waiting impatiently to speak to me with a stoic expression on his face.

"Welcome guardian." I nodded in affirmation. "I am Zavala. You look… different from what I expected." Behind my visor my eyebrows made the classic look of confusion. _The hell is he talking about?_ Meanwhile, my ghost looked back and forth between us, also seemingly not understanding. "Zavala, if I may ask, what do you mean by that?" The Awoken guardian opened his mouth to respond, but Ikora interrupted. "Its nothing. Do not worry about that for now." The ghost seemed to accept this, albeit with some degree of suspicion. "Oh, ok…" A few moments of awkward silence ensued before Cayde, naturally, broke it. "Zavala? Ya there big guy? Hellooo. Earth to Zavala." "Yes, I am here, Cayde. Now is not the time for your antics. Guardian, the gunsmith will be waiting for you in the courtyard when you're ready to retrieve a weapon." As I turned to leave I faintly heard him speak under his breath and smirked underneath my helm at what he said. "Not that you'll need one."

 **Third Person POV**

"Ikora. Why did you interrupt me?" "I'm not sure it's him. We don't want the wrong person to hear about-" Cayde-6 walked in the room at that moment. "Oh uhhh, hey guys. Am I interrupting something?" "No. We were-" Zavala started up but was cut off again by Ikora. "We were discussing the situation with the hive. On the moon." Cayde seemed to believe this. "Oh. Well I just wanted to tell you guys I'll be gone for a few days. Got something I wanna check out."

After he left, Zavala spoke up again. "Why didn't you want Cayde to know" She merely responded by staring at him before turning and leaving as well.

 **Doomguy POV**

This ghost was proving to be a valuable asset. _It apparently can even update my hud._ The ghost had in fact, placed a clearly visible objective marker showing where this Banshee-44 was located.

After reaching the designated area, the robotic gun salesman offered me a choice between different guns, the only one that stood out to me was the hand cannon. "You seem to be interested in that there hand cannon." Everything about this guy just emanated boredom,like he had done this 5000 times in the last few minutes. "The damage is nice and all, but it's reloading time is… unimpressive." _That can be fixed._ I took it in my right hand and held my left out for another. "Can I help you?" Through my visor I stared him in the eyes—or whatever you want to call them. Sighing, Banshee forked over another hand cannon of the same model. "Good luck, guardian."

Upon reaching orbit, I wondered why I had taken two guns. My memory may have been shot, but a part of me knew I could handle both easily. _I guess I'll find out soon._

Soon indeed. Five minutes later we were back in old Russia. _What are we doing here again? Whatever, I guess._ I jumped out of the ship. _Let's get started…_

 **AN: I did plan on making this longer, but I guess that didn't happen now did it. Till next time y'all.**


	3. The Doomslayer

**Chapter 3: The Doomslayer**

 **AN: Hiya, here's another chapter. In case you didn't already realize, Doomguy is currently wearing his classic armor and is about as strong as classic Doomguy. However, this will change, it's all a part of my plan. :3**

 **Doomguy POV**

The spaceship was just damn ugly. At least the garage crew had the sense to repaint it green and silver. I assume it's no coincidence it just so happens to match my armor. But the only way I could see myself liking the ship was if it had some good and proper guns. _Fuck it. It's a rental._ I resumed modding the two hand cannons I had received from Banshee-44.

 **Ghost POV**

"Just what in the name of the traveler are you doing?" Naturally, I got no response from my guardian. That much I had come to understand. Yet as he disassembled the two weapons and examined their constituent parts, I could have sworn I had seen a ghost of a smile through his tinted visor. He seemed to be modding the weapons himself, and enjoying it! "The skill set you have is very different than that of most guardians, you're a gun nut and I haven't seen you use any titan class abilities. In fact I haven't actually seen you use abilities from any class." He shrugged in response and I observed him begin to reassemble the twin revolvers.

While my guardian finished he pointed out an area of land teeming with fallen, a lot of fallen. Knowing his intentions, I set the ship down nearby and he immediately resolved to leave the cockpit and stand outside for a few moments, before cracking his knuckles and moving onwards, summoning his twin hand cannons to his hands, which I assumed was a part of the modifications he made. _Whatever fallen cross his path today, I pity them…_

 **Doomguy POV**

 _These fallen are up to something. It's time to find out just what._ A sizable group of vandals looked up from where they were crouched around a dead guardian and hissed at me. My response was to blow their head off with a revolver. Its hands were clutching where the head should be, where the head _had_ been, but it was too late. Ink-black blood was already jettisoning out of the corpse's neck and it keeled over. As the others rushed me as well I unloaded the remaining 11 rounds into their torsos. It didn't matter where I hit them, since every bullet that struck left a gaping, fist-sized hole in its stead. Deciding to switch back to the shotgun as more fallen closed in, I ran forwards faster than they expected.

The next victim of my hatred fell prey to me ducking under their outstretched arms as they tried to swipe at me with some pathetic electric baton as I rammed the shotgun into their gut and blew out their spine with a pull of the trigger. The remaining fallen stayed back and made an attempt to simply mow me down using longer range solutions. A better plan than previous one, but it would fail all the same. I dashed forwards, quickly dodging left and right to avoid fire. At the last moment I ducked and rolled, ending on one knee just in front of a very surprised vandal. Nevertheless, I jammed the business end of the shotgun straight up into their groin, hearing something squelch in the process. But before the wretched animal could double over in pain, my trusty boomstick obliterated its guts and removed the word pelvic from pelvic cavity, leaving just a cavity. _Good riddance._ As one would expect, I nonchalantly left the eviscerated fallen to crumple onto the ground, and rushed straight for the second-to-last vandal. The cowardly cretin attempted to back away from my charge whilst unloading all their bullets in my direction. I ignored their awful attempt to mow me down and smacked the gun out of their hands. The fool stood staring at me, dumbstruck and paralyzed with fear as I put my shotgun to their head and pulled the trigger, only for it to jam in an incredible feat of incompetence. My quarry's eyes were still wide with terror, so I knocked its head back by smacking it in the face with the butt of my gun and force-feeding the entire length of the shotty down its throat all the way up to the stock. Then I proceeded to kick over the coward's pathetic form for it to choke to death, and turned around to see my last enemy coming at me with another electric baton in one of their right arms. As they swung I ducked under and broke their jaw with a left hook. After which they were thrown over my knee and onto the ground below, looking up at me, already resigned to their fate. As such, I obliged, dropping my knee on their throat, crushing the trachea.

The area around me was littered with fallen corpses, including the two who were still in the process of choking to death. Other than that, it was still plain Old Russia. _Why were they here?_ "Scans indicate an extensive cave system in the area. Perhaps it has to do with what all these fallen were doing here?" I nodded and went to investigate. The mouth of the cave looked inconspicuous enough, but some part of me knew something was off. Nonetheless, I entered with haste. It was when the tunnel opened up into a large cavern that the tin can of a ghost was proven to be correct. Twin doors led out of the cavern and to an abandoned mine shaft. Twin doors, covered in blood and etched with a glowing, rotating pentagram. "What…" The fallen had been here, and it seemed technology wasn't the only thing they worshipped. "What's going on here?" _Heretics! Cultists! I'm going to kill them all!_

Ignoring the ghost's sputtering, trying to ask questions as it tried to process what I already knew, I kicked down the doors and barged through the gore-infested hallway and past another set of doors, finally arriving in a room absolutely soaked in blood and guts. Three dregs were on their knees in front of a gore nest in the center of the room, but these dregs were different: thin, gaunt, weaponless, animal. Almost as if they were possessed, by — _DEMONS!_ Before you could even blink I was already steamrolling the possessed dregs, having bashed the first one's skull in with my fist, snapped the second one's neck in a full 360, and ripped off the third's arm, only to beat them to death with it.

I instinctively knew to rip out the heart of the gore nest, and despite expecting more demons to appear, instead the hellish energy from the nest wrapped around my form, and for a moment I blacked out.

 **Doomslayer POV**

When I awoke, something felt… different. Slowly it all came back, the memories, the hatred. To top it all off, there were demons afoot, and it was time to hunt down my prey, as I always had, as I always will. Hayden was on my list as well, but he could wait. As I got up to walk outside the, there were a few things of note: the atmosphere felt different, it was hotter than usual, and the air smelled akin to fire and brimstone— besides the obvious smell of corpses. Furthermore, my armor was severely damaged, yet I was feeling better than ever. It seemed as though, despite everything, hell energy brought out the best in me— physically that is. Regardless, it would be better to find the praetor suit again. I could sense it nearby…

When I left the room, my footsteps making squelching noises in the gore the whole way, the sight outside did not faze me, for I was expecting it, welcoming it. The sky was reddish brown, the ground bloodstained so much so that the very rock had taken on a dark red hue. Pillars of rock floated above and endless chasm, suspended by argent energy. The only word that could describe it was exactly what the place was named, Hell. And where there be Hell, there be demons. As such it was time to see how well they remembered me. My right hand clenched into a tight fist as I relished the thought of slaughtering them. They would not reach Earth. I would not allow another planet to fall like D'Nur had. _The demons are between me and my armor, between me and Earth, and they're going to die._

The first to cross me was a mere imp, foolish enough to believe its might alone was sufficient to stop me, it was wrong. The price of such an action was its head, which was soon reduced to a gory red paste on the ground under my bare foot. The next of my prey were unwilling, fully transformed humans, a result of an extended 'vacation' to hell. I rushed forwards and ripped the arm off the first, then proceeded to break its neck with said arm. The other I kneecapped with a sidekick and followed with a second sidekick that crushed its trachea. My actions were beginning to garner the attention of bigger demons in the area, and although they would be no real challenge— even in this shoddy armor— I simply could not be bothered for I had not the time. I set off at a quickened pace towards my armor's location.

Many demons were on my tail now, though they could not hope to keep up, and I finally arrived at yet another broken down structure from one of the many worlds Hell had conquered. This one however, was one of the few D'nurian buildings here. I knew the demons would be keeping my armor somewhere like this. Two massive, intricately carved stone doors— 10, 15 meters high— sealed the entrance and were wrapped in Hell-forged chains. Furthermore, an argent energy barrier surrounded the doors. _This the best they can do?_ I stuck my hands through the energy barrier, ripping through it as though it was wet paper, then tore the huge padlock that was securing the chains in half and kicked down the monolithic doors.

The contents inside of the room pleased me, and I grinned madly underneath my helm. Not only was my full suit of armor contained inside, but all the weapons I previously had were there as well. Including the BFG 9000, my "get-out-of-jail-free-card"— yes, even I had once been acquainted with the legendary game that is Monopoly. Now as I stood, looking upon my suit, I figured there may be some modifications to be made. But first I needed to test it.

 _Hmmm._ I inspected the arm area of the suit. It would seem my biceps had become even **more** ripped. With a single, mighty flex, the armor in the bicep region began to crack, straining under the pressure of my most up close and personal weapons. I helped the process along by peeling off the Hell-forged steel that protected the area underneath the shoulder pauldrons of each. The end result was the same praetor suit— for now— minus the armor on the upper arms. I transferred the scrapped Hell-forged steel from my armor along with all of my weapons, save the super-shotty, into the pocket dimension which I had kept them in before. Inspecting the classic double barrel design, I recalled the modifications I had made to it on my last trip to Hell; one allowed for faster reload— a necessity indeed— another converted the ammo to uranium buckshot to further increase the penetration effect on demonic targets, and the third converted it to a Single Selective Trigger(SST) type, that way I could fire each barrel individually, allowing me to shoot twice before reloading. Due to some unforeseen mechanics in the weapon, each pull of the trigger still resulted in the same damage output as when both barrels were fired at once. Odd.

The earth, or whatever ground it was beneath my feet, shook. There were some baddies coming. _About time I got back to my job._ A guttural roar got my attention, and 3 Hell Knights jumped into the the gaping doorway of the building. It seemed they still dared to challenge me. All three began to take a running star towards me. However many times I taught them, the demons never seemed to realize that no matter how many there are, I'm going to kill them just the same. As soon as the first neared me I dashed forwards, ramming the shotgun into the vile creature's gut and pulled the trigger twice. The first pull easily penetrated it's thick skin, buckshot eviscerating its intestines. The second shot blew straight through its spine, resulting in a gaping hole in the knight. The corpse fell to the ground limply, just in time to see the second knight falling towards me in an effort to leap smash the ground. The stupid blundering creature seemed to be very confused when it realized I left the zone it intended to leap smash. The knight turned to me and roared as Hell knights often do. I in turn let my double barrel do the talking, and proceeded to shove my boomstick in its gaping maw. The shotgun let out a roar of its own and painted the wall with demon blood and brain matter. A fist swung at me from the side and I ducked under and shoved my super shotty into the knee of the third Hell knight, and reduced its leg to a stump. Then I left the building to be on my merry way, leaving it to bleed out.

I cut a bloody warpath through Hell, slaughtering all manner of demon between me and the nearest portal. After all, the Doomslayer was not an empty title. Now it was time to return to Earth. I had some unfinished business with the fallen before resuming my campaign through Hell. I also had to take care of Hayden, who undoubtedly had a hand somewhere in all this. Hell could wait. I activated the teleportation sequence.

The portal charged up, argent energy spreading across the nearby ground, increasing in intensity over the next few seconds. Then it stopped. The teleportation sequence had been interrupted by outside influence. Blue electricity sparked up in my suit, arcing between my limbs and across the ground, and according to my hud, the tether system in my suit had been remotely activated. _Hayden._

Suddenly, I found myself suspended in the air in a presumably UAC facility on Mars, and being approached by a three meter tall white robot. A very familiar robot. "So, you've returned. And you brought back to me what is mine." He held out his hand, and the Vega backup I had made a while ago flew into it. He then turned to leave before letting out a low chuckle. "Welcome back, Doomslayer. Pleasure working with you…" The cyborg casually waved over his shoulder as he left. Then the computer running the facility came on speaker. "Rerouting tether coordinates complete." My hud once again reminded me of the tether activation, and everything went white.

 **Samuel Hayden POV**

There was much work to be done, and now that I had Vega, the process could be expedited. I arrived at the rebuilt Vega control room. After hundreds of years working on reconstruction, it had been redesigned. The cooling requirements were not as needy as before, and as such, the control room for Vega could simply be integrated into this facility, as opposed to being a separate one. At last I reached the center console and inserted the chip into it. The system began to boot up, and a blue hologram of a man in a UAC uniform appeared. "Hello, Dr. Hayden. What may I do for you." I thought for a moment before responding. "Initiate protocol 42B. You will find updated versions of all the plans in your database. There is much work to be done Vega, and we must finish preparing for the inevitable arrival of our mutual friend. In the meantime you will distract him. Give him an enemy to fight. It does not matter if they cannot hope to win against the Doomslayer, so long as they keep him occupied and out of my way." I walked away, intent on getting to work, and Vega dipped his head. "Of course, Dr. Hayden."

 **AN: Ever wonder what music to listen to when writing Doom and whatnot? While the Doom soundtrack is nice and all, I'd say that the soundtrack needs gameplay as an ingredient, and something is missing without it. So why not listen to Deathstep, for it really captures the brutality in the music. Anything by Code: Pandorum is really on point. My favorite song as of this moment is The Pearly Gates(also by Code: Pandorum of course).**

 **Anyways, the reason I included the topic of the super shotgun was in reference to an odd game mechanic in Doom 2016. When you get the final upgrade for the super shotgun, it allows you to fire twice before reloading, meaning you are firing one barrel at a time instead of two. Logically, one would expect the damage per shot to be reduced since you are only outputting one shell per shot, but no, the damage per shot is the EXACT same, or at least close to it. Talk about OP. XD Leave your reviews below and don't forget to follow and/or even favorite if you find this story adequate. :D See y'all next time.**

 **P.S. Sorry it took so long to update. I have no excuses this time. RIP**


End file.
